


Scarborough Fair

by seawant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Career, Bahasa Indonesia, Cheating, Folk Music, Kaigyu disini berdosa sekali astaghfirullah, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant
Summary: Solois dan guru musik yang merindu dalam lantunan. Lembaran kisah tertinggal, yang tidak lebih berarti selain dilupakan.(Sequel from 'Someone You Loved')
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu, slight taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sekuel dari 'Someone You Loved'! Sebenernya menurutku udah lebih baik endingnya cukup kayak begitu gausah dibikin sekuel, tapi aku gamau sakit hati sendiri jadi enjoy reading! (´∀｀)💛

(22.53 di arloji Kai) 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _Remember me to one who lives there  
_ _They once was a true love of mine_

Kai memandangi dirgantara dan seisinya berpendar di atas kepala. Perhiasan langit yang tak sampai, bagai kelopak puspita yang berhamburan di atas sana. Pada malam penuh suasana nestapa ini, senandung lagu merindu itu terus dilantunkannya. 

Sebagai tanda kasih tak sampai. Sebagai pengutaraan sukmanya yang tersesat. Sebagai penanda hati yang terbelenggu. 

Kai menatap gelimangan cahaya kecil di atas sana. Kanvas akasa yang disediakan malam ini berwarna keunguan lindap, dengan bulan biru yang hanya datang tiap benda langit murah hati itu hendak berpamer. Membuat suasana magis yang memikat, mengundangnya untuk memanjatkan doa. Akan hatinya yang merindukan sesuatu. Merindukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. 

Ia merebahkan diri pada rerumputan serupa karpet. Paruh topi yang ia kenakan menutupi sedikit pengindraannya. Kai melepas masker yang menutupi identitasnya. Menghisap udara segar kotamadya itu dengan serakah. Menghembuskannya bersamaan rasa berat dalam renjana. 

Kai tidak pernah mengerti perihal perasaannya. Hatinya seumpama seni yang abstrak. Berbagai paradoks bergumul dalam sana menciptakan kegundahan. 

Sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Sejak ia meninggalkan masa SMA-nya di kota ini. Sejak ia bertolak ke ibukota. Sejak sesuatu dalam hatinya seperti kehilangan sebuah makna. Renjananya menjerit tidak ingin berpaling, namun Kai tidak mengerti, apa sesungguhnya yang ia tinggalkan itu? 

Ia tidak mengingat barang satu hal pun. Hal yang berharga? Ia merasa tidak memiliki satu pun di kota kecil ini. Tidak ada benda atau suatu tempat berharga yang membuatnya ingin kembali. Kenangan pun sudah dikuburnya dalam kepala. Hubungan pertemanan yang pernah dibuatnya dengan cepat terlupakan. Karena ia tahu, itu hanya sesuatu yang semu. Jalan pikirnya yang sulit dimengerti orang lain, sangat paham jika hubungan hanya sesuatu yang datang dan pergi. 

Maka, jika bukan semua itu, apa yang hatinya ini sebenarnya rindukan? 

Kai hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan memendam perasaan aneh itu. Telah rampung pencariannya atas sang nala. Ia adalah seniman yang membancuh arti perasaan. Kesehariannya dihabiskan dalam memadu arti itu untuk dituangkannya dalam nada. Dan telah ia temukan, bahwasanya yang dirasakannya ini adalah kerinduan. 

Pemuda berdarah campuran itu memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya. Mengambil benda kecil yang seumpama kompas untuknya selama ini. Digamitnya di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari. Mengangkatnya di bawah terang sinar bulan. Sebuah _pick_ gitar kecil berwarna putih yang membawa suatu pesan. 

'Jangan lupakan aku.'

Netra kecokelatannya menatap tulisan di benda itu dengan sendu. 

_Tapi siapa kau?_

_Apa yang terjadi hingga kau menuliskan itu padaku?_

_Apakah selama ini kaulah yang hatiku cari?_

Ia tidak tahu. Kai tidak pernah memahami maksud dari tulisan yang hampir luntur itu. Terkadang ia meragukan jikalau dirinya mungkin melupakan seseorang yang pernah menempati hatinya dahulu. Sebagaimana renjananya enggan meninggalkan suatu perasaan itu. Tapi, siapa? Siapa yang ia cari? Dari hubungan asmara yang pernah ia jalani tidak ada satu pun yang berkesan—sampai-sampai dirinya memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan hidup pada karir ketimbang mencari pengalaman romansa—karena sekali lagi, baginya hubungan adalah sesuatu yang datang dan pergi. Tidak berarti. 

Lamun, hatinya berkata lain.

Di tiap malamnya yang hanya dihias temaram lampu dan lantunan nada dari dawai, Kai seperti mengingat sebuah suara. Suara dalam yang lembut tiap berucap.

Di tiap malamnya pula kala ia berpejam. Dalam mimpinya datang sebuah senyum manis yang memporak-porandakan hati. Sepasang netra lembut yang memandangnya sendu, seakan berharap Kai dapat mengampukan keping ingatan yang menyesatkannya selama ini. Rasanya ia hanya ingin terus tenggelam dalam netra lembut yang memaut adiksinya. 

Senyum itu tega melingsirkan konsetrasinya di atas panggung. Di bawah sinar lampu sorot, Kai seakan menyanyikan setiap lagunya untuk senyum itu. Di saat sebelumnya lagu-lagu tenar itu kosong tidak bertujuan. 

Namun, Kai tidak mengenal siapa itu. Semua dalam mimpinya laksana berpirau.

Dan kembalinya ia ke kota kecil ini pada sebuah kesempatan langka, bukan hanya sekedar mengunjungi keluarga. Namun, untuk menuruti permintaan hatinya yang tak henti merindu.

Di sekelebat petang menuju senja, langkahnya mengajak memutari kota. Mengikuti naluri, membawa Kai pada sekolahnya dahulu dimana pandangan itu terus bersitatap pada atap. Entah berapa lama ia lakukan itu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk merajut langkah. Tidak mengerti saat dirinya tiba di sepetak taman lipuran yang telah hancur terlupakan.

Kini, jauh setelah matahari turun dan malam menyapa dengan langit keunguan, di kaki lereng satu-satunya gunung kotamadya inilah ia berada. Melepas beban di hati seraya berkidung. 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _Remember me to one who lives there_

"They once was a true love of mine."

Kai menautkan alis pada sebuah suara yang memotong senandungnya. Suara itu merdu dan lembut, namun untuk saat ini Kai tidak ingin diganggu. Dirinya menoleh pada seseorang bermantel moka di seberangnya. 

"Lantunan nadamu itu menyedihkan. Kau sedang putus cinta?"

Suara yang mirip seperti yang menempati sanubarinya. Berujar sambil lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. 

_Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Kai mulanya berniat memakai masker tebalnya lagi. Juga menurunkan topinya semakin ke bawah. Sebelum orang itu menyela dan menghentikan pergerakannya. 

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak tertarik melaporkan identitasmu," ujar pemuda bermantel moka itu sambil membuka kaleng minuman dalam genggamannya.

Kai yang baru memegang ujung topi menghentikan gerakan. Mengembalikan lengannya untuk di tempatkan sebagai bantalan kepala. Ia bertanya curiga. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pemuda itu menenggak minumannya. "Tidak. Tapi aku mengenal orang-orang di kota kecil ini. Dan tidak ada yang keluar malam-malam begini dengan pakaian serba hitam seolah sedang bersembunyi. Mereka tidak sepertimu." Sebelah tangannya memampangkan minuman itu. "Aku hanya membeli satu. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa membagimu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin mabuk. Terima kasih." Kai berujar dengan dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. 

"Ini minuman energi, bodoh." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Memberikannya intonasi jengkel.

Kai tidak peduli. Ia mengalihkan tatap. Bibirnya melantunkan lagu ibarat naluriah sang solois.

Scarborough Fair yang kerap disenandungkannya belakangan ini. Lagu yang datang dari Eropa di masa romantisme. Yang sebentar lagi rilis pada album barunya sebagai gubahan versi modern. Menceritakan kisah penuh taksa. Lamun, nada yang terurai menarik perasaan rindu yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Rindu yang menyayat hati hingga dibuat gila karenanya. Lagu itu bagai menghibur hatinya yang larut dalam kerinduan entah untuk siapa.

"Seperti yang kutanyakan tadi, kau ini sedang merana atau hanya seorang melankolis?" Kai memejamkan mata geram saat suara itu lagi-lagi memotong suasana hatinya. Pemuda itu mengkritik, "Karena jujur, jika kau menyanyikannya hanya untuk bermuram kurasa itu menggelikan."

Pemuda dengan topi menutupi wajahnya itu kembali dicuri perhatiannya. "Kukira tidak banyak yang mengetahui lagu lawas ini. Kecuali jika kau sudah cukup tua dan pernah hidup di zaman lampau." 

Terdengar dengusan dari pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya. "Aku ini guru musik. Aku juga sempat mempelajari sejarahnya, tahu."

Guru musik, Kai dibuat teringat pada kelas yang memancarkan harmoni menenangkan hati. 

_"Mau menemaniku berlatih? Aku tidak akan merasa lelah kalau kau ada di sampingku.”_

_“Gombal picisan."_

Kelas yang disirami jingganya langit senja, gorden yang berkibar tiap dersik angin berhembus. Tak teringat apa pun selain sebuah tawa bagai kicau burung. Dimana seberkas ingatan dirinya dan seseorang bermain instrumen bersama di ruang musik itu.

Tapi tunggu sebentar, suara siapa itu? Apakah itu miliknya? Ia seperti mendengar dua orang berbincang. Kai semakin merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti guru." Untuk orang di sebelahnya ini Kai meragukan. Ia tampak urakan. 

Jelas saja orang itu menyahut dengan kesal. "Sembarangan! Murid-murid menyukaiku! Aku guru paling populer di sekolah!"

"Gaya bicaramu kekanakan, justru lebih mirip dengan seorang murid," kekeh Kai. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin meledek orang asing di sebelahnya ini.

"Huh! Kau sendiri juga paling seorang buronan. Menyembunyikan identitas sampai sebegitunya, memangnya kau siapa?" ketusnya menantang. Sebelum raut wajahnya berubah. "Tunggu, kau tidak benar-benar buronan 'kan? Aku tidak akan kau bunuh karena berbicara menantang seperti tadi 'kan?"

Kai berujar iseng, "oh aku mungkin saja membunuhmu. Sudah tidak sopan, kau mengganggu waktuku."

"Aku membawa barang berharga denganku. Akan kuberikan kalau kau berjanji tidak membunuhku." Pemuda itu menggeser duduknya setapak. Pundak sempitnya menegang membentuk pertahanan diri.

Kai tidak biasanya terbuka dengan orang baru. Orang yang sudah dekat dengannya pun selalu ia tarik garis batas. Namun, si orang asing yang wajahnya tersamarkan gelap malam ini membuatnya tertarik. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentang dan menanggapi perbincangan.

"Apa benda yang berharga itu?" 

"Sebenarnya aku membawa dua hal yang berharga. Yang pertama adalah diriku sendiri." Si orang asing itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk ukuran orang yang sedang cemas terhadap mautnya, ia sangat berani melemparkan candaan itu. Untunglah Kai bukan penjahat sungguhan.

Ia menyipitkan mata tanda jengah. Walaupun netranya tidak terlihat karena tertutup topi. "Aku tidak tertarik merampasmu."

"Wleee! Kau pikir aku mau dirampas penjahat sepertimu?" 

Kai menghela nafas malas. Ia seperti menanggapi anak kecil. "Jadi apa benda satunya yang berharga itu?" 

"Beritahukan aku dulu kenapa kau duduk sendiri disini sambil berlantun nada sedih?"

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu." ujarnya dingin. 

"Aku juga tidak bersimpati padamu. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Untuk apa aku bercerita padamu?" Menarik sekali ketika perbincangan mereka entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi perdebatan. 

"Oh, ayolah. Benda berhargaku yang kau tanyakan itu juga tidak bisa sembarang kuceritakan." Pemuda itu tertawa. Kai tidak begitu menanggapi dengan serius saat ia mengatakan tentang 'barang berharga'. Bagi kebanyakan orang, pastilah benda berharga itu adalah uang, perhiasan, atau agunan. Namun, benda berharga pemuda itu tidak bisa sembarang diceritakan, membuat Kai tertarik mencari tahu.

Pemuda asing itu melanjutkan, "lagipula kita tidak akan bertemu lagi jadi apa salahnya membuat diri sendiri lega dengan melepas beban isi hati?" lanjutnya di sela tawa.

Ucapannya itu ada betulnya. Kai pun tidak bisa sembarang menceritakan kekalutan yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun ini. Maksudnya, bagaimana cara ia menceritakan itu? _Aku merindukan seseorang tapi aku tidak mengingatnya_ , bukankah itu justru terkesan aneh? Orang-orang bisa saja menganggapnya tolol. Tidak ada orang yang mengerti perasaan itu.

Mungkin ia ingin menerima kesempatan yang ditawarkan.

Kai menghela nafas ringan lagi. Matanya terpejam, tidak menyangka ia yang sangat berhati-hati setuju untuk menceritakan hal terdalamnya begitu saja. "Aku merindukan seseorang."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan kaleng minumannya pada bibir. Hendak mengambil satu tegukan setelah berbicara, "sudah kuduga. Nyanyianmu sangat menyedihkan. Kau kehilangannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya." Kai tertunduk. Memalingkan pandangannya dari bulan biru itu setelah sekian lama.

Pemuda itu agaknya tercengang. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi sudah sejak lama hatiku selalu memberitahu jika aku melupakan sesuatu—seseorang yang tampaknya sangat berharga bagiku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." 

Kai merasakan hatinya berdesir. Suara pemuda bermantel moka itu melembut. Menenangkan, menyejukkan kemelut hatinya barang sedikit. Hampir... Serupa dengan yang kerap didengarnya di tiap malam yang sendu. Yah, di halusinasinya. Sepertinya ia sudah menjadi gila karena kegundahan itu.

Di tengah lamunan Kai, pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang tentram. "Penuturanmu membuat hatiku sedikit lebih tenang."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" ucap Kai tidak mengerti saat mendengar kelegaan dalam nada suara itu.

Sebersit sinar biru bulan, jahil menyinari sebagian wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Menampakkan sebilah senyumnya. "Benda berharga yang kusimpan ini, adalah surat-surat yang tidak sampai pada kekasihku." 

Pemuda dengan surai sehitam jelaga itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku marun yang tampak usang. Sebilah senyumnya menghilang saat bulan menarik benderang lagi. Kai tidak sadar hatinya berdegup karena itu.

Tetapi, kenapa? Mungkinkah ia sudah gila dan setiap senyum manis milik siapa pun membuatnya meracau?

"Ralat, mantan kekasih." Kikiknya lagi. Masih mendekap buku usang itu dengan sepenuh hati. Seakan benarlah surat-surat itu adalah hal yang berharga baginya di dunia.

"Kau sudah berpisah dengannya?" tanya Kai.

"Ya, begitulah. Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi, hubungan kami sangat baik."

Kai merasa cerita pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak kalah aneh. "Lalu kenapa?" Tersadar, ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Kalau kau nyaman menceritakannya."

"Kau tahu, untuk ukuran seorang buronan kau ini sangat pengertian." Pemuda itu berpaling pada rembulan biru. Tatapannya lekat pada sang perhiasan langit, seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di atas asana.

Biar begitu, Kai masih tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang samar diterangi rembulan. "Jangan menggeneralisir semua penjahat itu pada dasarnya kejam." Dan entah kenapa Kai seperti terbawa pada peran palsunya. Membela tanpa dasar. 

Pemuda itu agak sungkan. "Tapi, kalau kuceritakan, kau mungkin akan berpikir ini cerita yang aneh."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku akan melupakannya," balas Kai terlanjur penasaran. 

"Oh benar, kita tidak mungkin bertemu lagi." Pemuda itu kini tertunduk. Tampak terlihat menyayangkan sesuatu yang tidak didapatnya dari rembulan itu. "Itu semua berawal dari kebodohanku. Aku sebal dengan sikapnya. Lalu aku memberinya minuman yang dicampur ramuan cinta." 

Keheningan meliputi keduanya. Sesaat hanya terdengar bunyi minuman yang tunggang-tunggit dari kaleng yang pemuda itu mainkan. Selebihnya hanya suara gemerisik rerumputan di sekitar. Bahkan paduan suara para jangkrik tidak terdengar. 

Sampai Kai tergelak kencang memecah suasana syahdu. "Daripada menganggap aneh, aku lebih penasaran caramu bisa mendapatkan ramuan itu." 

"Aku pun mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Menenggak minumannya dalam sekali teguk. 

"Kenapa kau malah menggunakannya untuk membalas perlakuan seseorang?" Kai mengangkat sedikit topinya, netra kecokelatan itu ingin melihat rupa pemuda itu dengan lebih baik. "Membalas kekesalan tidak ada faedahnya. Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja pada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Sayangnya, dia menjadi cinta pertamaku setelah kuberikan ramuan itu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam oleh kalimat pilu itu. Kai melihat si orang asing mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dia menyebalkan. Namun, dia juga memperlakukanku dengan baik. Hingga aku jatuh terlalu dalam padanya." Suaranya seakan menyimpan lara. Terasa menyakitkan. "Waktu yang kami habiskan hanya sebentar. Akan tetapi setelah bertahun lamanya pun, aku masih sulit melupakannya."

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Kemelut dalam hatiku ini juga mendekam selama bertahun-tahun. Kurasa orang yang kurindukan ini juga telah meninggalkanku." 

"Sepertinya kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, ya?"

Keduanya hanya tertawa setelah itu. Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antaranya. Malah, dari balik topinya Kai melihat pemuda itu sibuk meniup _dandelion_ yang tumbuh liar di kaki gunung ini. Membuat surai bunga itu berhamburan seakan menghias kanvas keunguan akasa.

Pemuda asing itu menyambar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong. "Dia bodoh. Coba saja kala itu aku yang diminumkan ramuan cinta. Kuyakin kenangan bersamanya akan kutulis setiap hari. Agar aku tidak melupakannya saat kekuatan magis itu hilang."

'Lupa'. Kai merasakan perasaan bersalah saat mendengar kata itu. 

_“Kai, selama sebulan ini kapan hari yang membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia?”_

_“Ehmm, banyak sekali! Semuanya!”_

_“Kalau hanya salah satu? Apa yang paling tidak ingin kau lupakan?”_

_“Aku tidak ingin melupakan hari dimana kau membalas perasaanku.”_

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua maniknya. Sesaat ia seperti mendengar sebuah percakapan yang tidak asing. Ataukah kata 'lupa' itu menumbuhkan suatu kenangan padanya?

Sanubarinya terasa sangat ringan kala percakapan itu terlintas di benaknya. _Ingatan siapa itu?_

"Tapi, saat aku mendengar kalimatmu tadi, aku merasa lega. Walau kau tidak lagi ingat rupanya, hatimu tetap mengingatnya." Pemuda itu berpaling padanya. Senyumnya lagi-lagi tersungging dan memporak-porandakan perasaan Kai. "Aku seperti memiliki harapan kalau kenangan kami masih tersimpan di benaknya. Kudoakan supaya kau cepat bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindukan itu pula."

"Terima kasih," ujar Kai singkat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran. "Apa saja yang kau tuliskan untuk mantan kekasihmu di surat itu?"

Tubuh mungil pemuda bermantel moka itu bergerak-gerak antusias. "Banyak sekali! Aku menceritakan kembali kenangan kami. Bagaimana ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tepat di kaki gunung ini, tentang sehari kami di taman lipuran, kami yang bergantian membuat bekal untuk disantap bersama di atap sekolah-"

_“Sebentar lagi waktunya untuk wahana bajak laut! Ayo kita kesana!”_

_“K-Kau ingin menaiki gondola itu?”_

_“Iya! Histeria, Tornado, bianglala, dan rumah hantu juga! Aku ingin mencoba semuanya!”_

Teringat saat-saat ketika menjelang senja ia memutari kotamadya. Perasaannya yang membawa pergi pada beberapa tempat yang persis disebutkan. Ada sesuatu dalam sudut hatinya yang tergerak karena itu. Kai tidak dapat memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang pemuda di sampingnya ucapkan. Berbagai percakapan entah milik siapa terputar di benaknya seolah piringan hitam masa lalu.

"-dan penyesalanku saat kehilangannya. Hingga sekarang."

_“Katakan padaku, apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya? Ini, degup jantung ini, apakah ini sungguhan?”_

Suara itu terdengar serupa dengan milik orang asing di sampingnya ini. Dirinya melihat sesosok mata indah yang bergelimang air mata. Berada dekat dengannya, Kai dapat merasakan sosok itu menyentuh dada kirinya.

_“Katakan padaku lagi. Katakan padaku lagi kalau kau tidak akan melepasku, Kai...”_

Serta-merta kemelut hati dalam dirinya hilang menjadi serpihan debu. Entah bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang. Luapan perasaan seperti membuncah dalam dadanya. 

Kai merasa... Seperti hidup dalam tuturan kisah pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Layaknya sebuah nostalgia. 

"Apa mantan kekasihmu itu suka menjahilimu?"

Pemuda asing itu segera berlipat tangan. "Benar! Hobinya adalah bermusik dan menggangguku, sangat menyebalkan."

Perasaan, perasaan dalam dadanya meraung-raung. Seumpama menjerit menemukan bagiannya yang hilang. 

Mata lembut yang menantinya menyelesaikan keping ingatan. Senyum indah yang membuatnya hilang arah. Hatinya yang merindukan beberapa tempat dengan spesifik. 

Tarikan nafasnya tercekat. Seiring jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan balada perasaan yang datang melanda. 

"Apalagi yang kau sukai darinya?"

Pemuda asing itu diam sejenak memandangnya. Kai tidak perlu menebak, pastilah mata bulat itu bertanya-tanya. "Aku menyukai sifatnya yang lembut. Senyumnya yang bagai mentari. Netra kecokelatannya. Dirinya yang diam-diam manja. Ah, aku menyukai semua yang ada padanya." Ia menjeda sejenak. "Semua kelebihannya itu sampai membuatku lupa kalau ia juga sungguhlah tampan. Aku menyukai itu juga-"

"-kalau kau? Apa serpihan ingatanmu tentangnya? Pasti ada sekelebat bayang tentang orang itu bukan?"

Seulas senyum menghias wajah Kai. "Aku tidak akan sanggup menyebutkannya. Karena hal yang kusukai darinya itu tidak terhitung laksana jutaan bintang di langit."

Pemuda asing itu nampak jengah. "Dasar gombal. Pantas saja dia meninggalkanmu."

Kai hanya balas tersenyum, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Namun, yang paling kuingat adalah kalimatnya yang menenangkanku hingga kini-"

“-Jatuh cinta itu mudah, bahkan kau bisa jatuh cinta hanya pada orang yang berpapasan di jalan. Namun, melupakan adalah sesuatu yang sulit."

Dunia seperti berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Melenyapkan semua keheningan di sekitar dan semakin membuat sunyi. Pemilik mantel moka itu membeku. Bilah bibirnya ternganga. Bersamaan wajah manisnya yang perlahan menoleh, disinari rembulan biru yang memanfaatkan sangkala ini. 

_“Katakan padaku lagi. Katakan padaku lagi kalau kau tidak akan melepasku, Kai...”_

_“Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Beomgyu. Aku mencintaimu.”_

Kai mengingatnya sekarang.

 _“Kalaupun aku melupakanmu, kupastikan kau akan kutemukan kembali.”_ Kai membisikkan kalimatnya tepat pada telinga sang kekasih kala itu. _“Sebab aku sudah mengukir namamu di dalam hatiku. Sangat dalam sampai guratan nama itu tidak akan hilang.”_

_“Aku akan menemukanmu.”_

Kai mengingatnya sekarang.

Kenyataan yang tidak tersampaikan. Belenggu hati yang tertahan, tidak ingin melepaskan. Kenangan yang ingin terus disimpannya. Gurat nama kekasih yang telah dipahatnya dalam di dada. Janji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melupakan cinta yang berharga itu selama deru nafasnya mengizinkan. Sekalipun hal yang tidak masuk akal ikut berseteru memisahkan. Satu nama telah terpahat dalam, hingga tidak akan mungkin sebilah perkakas mengais itu darinya. 

Kai sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Kenyataan tentang mengapa hatinya terus meraung-raung pada kekosongan. Mengapa ia merasakan kehilangan yang amat dalam sekalipun kepalanya tidak bisa mengingat. Dan mengapa sekelebat bayang tentang seseorang hinggap pada benaknya. Ia sudah sadar.

Dari balik topi yang ia kenakan, dirinya barulah bisa mengindra. Sosok figur paling sempurna dari semua pahatan di muka bumi. Askara biru rembulan membuatnya terlihat laksana harta pusaka. Bersemuka dengan surai jelaganya—membuat paras manis nan indah itu berpendar lembut—membuat Kai ingin berterima kasih pada rembulan biru yang berbaik hati menampakkan keindahan itu padanya. Karena sungguh—dia di sampingnya—tampak menawan menunjukkan keterkejutan. Senyum indah yang luntur dari kerlingan jahil semula. Mata bulatnya yang tampak lembut menyiratkan ketidaksangkaan. Mulai digenangi bulir air mata di pelupuknya. 

Kanvas keunguan malam ini bagaikan sihir hitam yang menghalangi keduanya untuk bertemu. Namun, bulan biru yang datang sekali di setiap kesempatan langka, bagai sebuah keajaiban yang mempertemukan keduanya. Kai kembali tersihir pada sosok manis yang pernah dicintanya.

Hingga sekarang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kai pelan. "Atas hadiah yang menjadi penunjukku ini."

Kai menyeka jemari serapuh silara itu, mengembalikan _pick_ mungilnya pada sang pemilik asal. Mata bulat itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Mengikuti arah pandang netra kecokelatan Kai yang meminta untuk membuka genggamannya—membuka permintaan hatinya.

Jrmari rapuhnya menghampirkan benda mungil yang membawa pesan itu. Bulir air matanya berjatuhan setelah membaca pesan dari tinta yang hampir luntur. 

"Beomgyu, aku selalu mencarimu."

Netra serupa pendar mentari dan manik seindah malam itu kembali bertemu. Dalam tabir sihir yang telah berhasil dipecahkan.

Kai telah menemukan sang kenyataan yang tidak tersampaikan. Kekasih yang tidak pernah diucapkannya kalimat perpisahan namun ia tinggalkan. Perasaan bersalah yang dibutakan kelegaan menemu bayang senyum manis dalam mimpi buruknya. Seseorang yang dilantunkannya lagu merindu di atas panggung. Dalam setiap harinya yang menyusun keping tak terjawab.

Bilah bibir delima itu gemetar. "Kai...?" Tangisnya semakin deras menuruni pipi. "Kenapa kau mengingatku? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya...?"

Kai melepas topi yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Membuat tangis itu semakin deras saat menjumpai wajah yang sangat dirindukan. Kai membawa jemarinya mendekat, menghapus air mata itu penuh kasih. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kalau aku akan menemukanmu."

=♪♫=

(23.53 di arloji Beomgyu) 

Mereka diam tak memahami, sudah berapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskan. Kecanggungan merambahi suasana. Sesekali berusaha membuka topik, namun tetap saja, saat-saat ini mereka hanya ingin merekoleksi masa lalu. Menenangkan keterkejutan. Larut dalam kebahagiaan karena menemukan kepingan hati yang hilang.

Lalu untuk Beomgyu, tidak hanya sebuah kebahagiaan. Sayatan pada renjana ia dapatkan di pertemuan tidak disangka ini. 

Keduanya hanya membiarkan hati masing-masing melepas rindu. Membiarkan tatapan mereka terus terkunci pada sosok yang dicinta selama ini. Hanya diam begitu saja seakan lupa waktu. Malam yang semakin larut dan kanvas keunguan itu semakin menggelap, namun di saat bersamaan gemintang pun muncul memenuhi akasa. Membuat rasa rindu di hati tak lagi tertahankan. Menggubah semua layaknya milik berdua. Kedua insan terlena oleh ilusi yang tidak dipertanggung jawabkan.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kai menyentuh paras yang dipujanya itu. Menuntun dengan lembut seraya dirinya melencengkan wajah menyamai tinggi. Jantung berpacu kuat di dalam dada. Menanggalkan jarak demi jarak yang semakin tertepis kala bersiap melepas rindu. Saat kasih yang telah lama tak dijumpa berpejam, kecupan bibir itu ditempatkan.

Dunia terdiam dalam hening.

Pemuda bermantel moka itu tahu ini salah.

Bercumbu melepas rindu, dimana hati keduanya tak sanggup menahan letupan harda yang membuncah. Membuat degupan jantung itu semakin kuat. Sementara sentuhan bibir yang diberikan ringan laksana hinggapan kupu-kupu, bagai memuja sebuah mahakarya. Namun, lambat laun menjadi terburu. Meraup dengan serakah dilandasi nafsu. 

Pemuda bermantel moka itu tahu ini salah. Beomgyu tahu yang dilakukannya ini salah.

Seharusnya ia bahagia. Hatinya sudah menemukan rumah tempatnya kembali. Juga kelegaan bahwa selama ini ia tidak merindu sendiri, membiarkan perasaan gembira itu bertalu-talu. Harusnya ini menjadi lembaran akhir dari kisah menyedihkan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi pagutan. Mesra, memanas, menuntut lebih. Bilah bibir insan dalam rengkuhan tersingkap tak dapat menampik buaian itu. Meminta untuk berhenti namun yang lebih muda terus menginisiasi. Saat terindah ini berdisonansi dalam sudut hatinya. Pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu dibutakan pagutan yang terasa sangat tepat bersanding dengan miliknya. Lumatan yang diberikan kian merayu. Tangisnya pun semakin mengalir. Beomgyu hanya dapat membalas dengan perasaan bersalah. 

Beomgyu tahu ia tidak boleh melakukan ini karena-

Akan tetapi, berada dalam pelukan Kai membuatnya merasa teduh. Ditemani cumbuan yang selalu dimimpikannya. Rasanya malam ini seperti malam yang terindah dari beribu bulan. Selangka-langkanya rembulan biru di langit. Untuknya yang selalu berada dalam nelangsa menanti harsa, apakah tidak boleh ia berbahagia di waktu yang sempit ini? Hanya untuk hari ini, Beomgyu ingin terlena bersama sepangsa hasrat bodoh.

Dirinya berjengit saat lumatan itu mulai kasar, ia dikembalikan pada kenyataan duhita. Jemari pandai Kai meraih dagunya memperdalam ciuman. Menengadahkan dirinya untuk dibuat semakin terbuai. Sisi khalisnya sudah tidak peduli, hatinya terlanjur dibuat lupa diri. Melepaskan desah kecil memalukan karena tak lagi tertahankan. Deru nafas yang hangat saling bertabrakan memanggil godaan. Temaram lampu jalan justru menambah larut suasana.

Tepat saat keduanya tercekat kehabisan nafas. Tepat saat jam mengiris keji pada pukul dua belas. Bertepatan dengan sebuah panggilan di dering ponsel Beomgyu. 

Seolah tersadar pada realita sesungguhnya, Beomgyu gemetar meraih ponsel dalam saku mantelnya. Manik sendunya itu hancur menatap nama kontak yang tertera pada layar. 

Belum reda nafas keduanya terengah, Kai menerima tatapan berjuta arti kesedihan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Hati kedua insan itu seakan telah bertaut setelah cumbuan yang mereka bagi, dan Kai dapat merasakan bahwa Beomgyu dilanda dilema. Seakan ingin menjawab panggilan itu atau mengajaknya berlari dari semua kemestian. 

Namun, apa? Rahasia apalagi kali ini yang tertera dalam tatapan cantik itu? Kai hanya berharap tidak ada lagi sihir yang memisahkan mereka, ia berharap mulai saat ini mereka dapat bersama, ia berharap-

"Halo, Taehyun?" 

Di akhirnya, Beomgyu memilih untuk menjawab panggilan itu. 

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya mencari angin sekembali dari rumah Jeongin."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sudah dekat."

"Apa? Tenang saja, aku tidak menangis. Suaraku memang seperti ini."

"Sudah dulu, ya. Tidak usah menungguku, tidur saja duluan."

Beomgyu memutus panggilan itu setelahnya. Menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan kasar. 

Ia tahu. Ia tahu untuk kedua kalinya ia menyakiti Kai. Sorot mata yang diberikan netra kecokelatan itu tampak sangat terkejut dan merana. 

Beomgyu menarik nafas dalam menenangkan perasaannya. Bilah bibirnya yang sembam itu terbuka. "Kai." Hanya menyebut nama itu saja rasanya menyakitkan sekarang. 

"Beomgyu..." 

Pemuda dengan surai kehitaman itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Beralih dari tatapan sendu yang sanggup melemahkannya. Ia ternyata tidak bisa.

"Kenapa sekarang?-"

"-Bertahun-tahun kutuliskan semua surat ini padamu," ujarnya sembari memeluk semakin erat buku yang berada dalam dekapannya selama ini. "Hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan harap-"

"-Aku sudah bersama yang lain."

Kalimat itu tajam menusuk pendengaran Kai. Hatinya seakan dipanah mendengar harapannya kembali pupus. 

Mengapa? Mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa mereka dipertemukan terlambat?

Cintanya kini telah termiliki. Sungguh, apakah takdir tidak bisa berbuat semakin kejam? 

Beribu kata ingin diucapkannya. Namun, hanya sepatah yang sanggup terungkit. "Mengapa...?"

Beomgyu kembali menatapnya, mengharap sinar rembulan berpaling agar ia dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Karena aku sudah kehilangan harapan-"

"-Kau ingat Taehyun? Sahabatmu semasa sekolah dulu. Kami berdua menjadi guru di sekolah yang sama sekarang-"

"-Rasanya menyakitkan saat aku tahu kau tidak lagi bertegur sapa dengannya sesudah kepindahanmu. Sedangkan, ia selalu membantumu semasa sekolah dahulu. Kukira, kau benar telah berubah menjadi Kai yang tidak kukenal, kukira aku akan membencimu-"

"-Sejak kepergianmu, aku tidak henti bersedih. Taehyun datang menghiburku saat itu-"

"-Dan ia sudah lebih dulu berlutut padaku. Bilang jika aku berhak dicintai lebih, ketimbang dari yang telah kau berikan."

Mengapa terlambat, mengapa? Cintanya sekarang telah termiliki. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua lara di dalam hati. 

"Tapi, Kai." Tangis sosok manis itu akhirnya kembali pecah. "Hatiku masih berlabuh padamu. Bahkan setelah diriku menikah. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya-"

"-Orang-orang di sekitarku terus mendesak untuk tidak melepas lamaran Taehyun, kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa menolak. Dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi karena harapanku untuk bersamamu telah sirna." Beomgyu mulai terisak. Ia menunduk, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang solois papan atas yang kerap disibukkan berbagai jadwal. Menunggumu disini adalah sebuah kehampaan-"

"-Aku menerima Taehyun dengan harapan hatiku dapat berpaling darimu-"

"-Namun, aku masih terus mengharapkanmu."

Kini, Kai pula menjatuhkan air matanya yang tertahan sejak tadi. 

Mengapa? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam menyayat hatinya?

Saat ia telah dijumpai dengan harapan. Asa yang telah lama dinanti itu kembali melebur dalam udara. Dibalik semua kebahagiaan yang ia terima, kebahagiaan sesungguhnya yang ada pada Beomgyu tidak dapat diberikan langit kepadanya.

Katakanlah dirinya serakah. Kai siap meninggalkan karirnya. Hilang begitu saja tanpa berkas jejak. Berlutut meminta Beomgyu meninggalkan semua pula dan menjadi miliknya. Dengan memalukan, mencoreng tanggung jawab dan berdua bersembunyi dari dunia. 

Jika saja ucapannya tadi adalah sungguhan. Dan dirinya bukan solois melainkan seorang buronan. Kai ingin menarik ucapannya. Ia ingin mengambil hal yang sangat berharga itu. Ia ingin merampas Beomgyu. Ingin serakah membawanya pergi dari para pengejar.

Bilamana itu terjadi, Beomgyu pun ingin menerima uluran lengan Kai. Genggaman yang terasa sempurna pada jemarinya. Namun, Beomgyu tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlebih lagi saat ia baru akan membangun keluarga kecilnya. 

Hati mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

Lamun, tidak semua yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama akan berakhir saling memiliki.

Terkadang, dunia jauh lebih senang mempermainkan sanubari dan menyiksanya.

"Aku juga terus mencarimu." 

Kai membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukan teduhnya lagi. Hanya ingin merasakan detak jantung yang beriringan bersama. Memohon agar waktu dapat berhenti untuk mereka berdua. "Hatiku telah memahatmu dengan sangat dalam hingga ia terus mencari."

Beomgyu membiarkan dirinya terengkuh. Ingin membalas pelukan itu, tapi tak mampu saat mengingat dirinya sudah ada yang memiliki. Ia tidak mungkin berkhianat dari sumpah sehidup semati. 

Kai berbisik pada Beomgyu. "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi lagu merindu yang selalu kulantunkan. Untuk hadir bersama senyummu di setiap mimpiku. Hatiku terus mencarimu hingga usahanya berhasil-"

"-Disini, sesuai janjiku, hatiku akhirnya berjumpa dengan belahannya. Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat."

Beomgyu tak sanggup lagi menahan semua sakit dalam hatinya. Ia mengerang, mencaci semua takdir keji yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua. Yang telah sama-sama mencintai tetapi tak lekang dibiarkan bersama. "Kai, maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena memberikan ramuan cinta itu padamu—pasti ini tidak perlu terjadi—kita tidak perlu mengenal. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu hingga dua kali."

Di sela tangisnya sendiri yang semakin menjadi, Kai mengelus pundak sempit itu menenangkan. "Tidak, aku justru berterima kasih. Jika saja tidak ada pengaruh magis itu, mungkin hatiku tidak akan sebahagia sekarang karena mengenalmu."

Raungan renjana itu semakin gencar melaknat entah siapa. Mungkin kepada langit yang sebenarnya bermuka dua. Atau mungkin kepada jalan hidup yang terus menyakitinya. 

Beomgyu hanya ingin selamanya jatuh dalam pelukan ini. Kai pun hanya ingin selamanya merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya. 

Hati Beomgyu terbelenggu. 

Cintanya kepada Taehyun adalah sesuatu yang semu. Sementara pada Kai ia terus berlabuh. 

Sampai mati pun mungkin saja tetap Kai yang menjadi sandaran hatinya. 

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi bila cinta yang nyata bukan tempatnya berada sekarang? 

"Di setiap pertemuan kita... Aku selalu membuatmu menangis, bukan? Maafkan aku," ujar Kai melepas pelukan mereka perlahan. 

Beomgyu dengan cepat menangkup wajah sembab pujaan hatinya. "Jangan katakan itu. Sampai detik ini, kau selalu menjadi sebab kebahagiaanku."

Beomgyu mengusap air mata dari pelupuk sayu itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi-"

"-Karena, walau diriku sudah menjadi milik orang lain, hatiku tetap menginginkanmu."

Dan Beomgyu berjinjit meyatukan bilah bibir mereka kembali. Membungkam permintaan maaf yang tidak diperlukan selama hati mereka masih bertaut kepada satu sama lain.

=♪♫=

(Hari Minggu pada sebulan mendatang, 10.20 di arloji Beomgyu.)

Akhir-akhir ini setiap stasiun televisi, pada setiap siaran radio di penjuru negeri, nada yang beralun sama. Datang dari album yang merajai tangga lagu. Yang konon cocok didengarkan disertai rintik hujan dan kopi hangat. Menemani patah hati bagai elegi di ruang sunyi. Gubahan lagu merindu dari Eropa yang dihidupkan kembali emosinya oleh sang solois tenar itu.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _Remember me to one who lives there  
_ _They once was a true love of mine_

Dinyanyikan dalam siaran langsung hari ini. Mengisi hiburan pada acara penting salah satu milyarder di negeri ini. Terpampang wajah tampan sang penyanyi berdarah campuran. Tengah bernyanyi menghayati lagu merindu itu. Yang banyak diartikan kasih tak sampai, lembaran kisah cinta yang telah lama, dan hati yang dijajah rasa gundah.

Atau mungkin terlalu menghayati. Lebih menyedihkan dari yang ia dengar di kaki gunung malam itu.

Hingga menggerakkan hati para pendengarnya—yang berasal dari kalangan atas jika dilihat dari pakaian berkelas dan aula mewah di balik layar televisi itu—Membuat mereka menitikkan air mata walau tidak memahami apa maksud di balik kisah lagu itu.

Nyanyian Kai terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Menyihir seantero negara untuk merasakan luka yang ia rasakan. Namun, ia tetap Kai yang dikenalnya. Yang tidak menangis sesulit apa pun kegundahan yang tengah dirasakannya. Mungkin hanya waktu itu, hanya waktu itu saat ia harus merelakan pujaan hatinya dimiliki.

 _Tell them to make me a cambric shirt  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _Without no seams nor needle work  
_ _Then they'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell them to find me an acre of land  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
_ _Between the salt water and the sea strands  
_ _Then they'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell them to reap it with a sickle of leather  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
_ _Then they'll be a true love of mine_

Lagu itu sungguh menyedihkan. Menyimpan berjuta arti namun hanya dia yang tahu apa arti sesungguhnya dari si pelantun. 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
_ _Remember me to one who lives there  
_ _They once was a true love of mine_

Beomgyu mematikan televisi.

=♪♫=

(Beberapa bulan kemudian, di waktu kosongnya. 11.20 di arloji Kai)

Langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti pada sebuah tempat yang menghangatkan hati. Di tengah dirinya mengeksplorasi kota kecil ini, tidak ada hal spesial lagi pun mewah. Hanya sebuah kelas yang penuh suara riang murid-murid sekolah dasar di seberang sana. Nada-nada dari denting piano membaur keluar dari jendela. Dibalik topi dan masker tebalnya, Kai memandang jendela penuh hiasan kekanakan itu. 

Sebuah ruang musik, dimana seorang guru bersetelan sederhana memainkan piano diiringi nyanyian murid-muridnya. Pemandangan yang lugu itu menghibur di tengah kejamnya dunia. 

Sekilas netra kecokelatannya menemukan senyum semanis dalam mimpinya. Tersungging ceria saat mengajar para murid itu dikelilingi nada-nada kesukaannya.

"Kalian memang sangat pandai!"

Kai ikut tersenyum melihat paras manis itu tampak bahagia dikelilingi malaikat-malaikat kecil yang bergelayut manja padanya. Alunan dari dentingan piano itu terasa semakin menggembirakan dengan tawa polos anak-anak. Yang merasa teramat puas dipuji oleh guru tercinta mereka.

"Maestro! Mainkan satu lagu untuk kami!" satu suara lugu siswi berkuncir dua terdengar. Diam-diam Kai memperhatikan senda gurau mereka.

Guru itu mengecek arlojinya sesaat dan kembali menatap murid-murid yang mengelilinginya dan organ tua itu. "Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi istirahat kalian ingin lagu apa?"

Seorang siswa bertubuh gempal menyahut, "aku dengar Maestro memainkan sebuah lagu sore kemarin! Mainkan itu saja!"

Mata bulat Beomgyu membola bingung. "Apa tidak ingin lagu anak-anak yang sedang populer sekarang saja? Tunggu... Kamu dengar?"

"Tidak mau! Mau yang kemarin Maestro mainkan saja!"

"Maestro Gyu bermain piano sore kemarin?" usik siswa lainnya. "Curang! Penampilan Maestro saat bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik itu keren, aku 'kan juga ingin melihatnya..."

"Ya kau 'kan sudah pulang lebih dulu tanpa menungguku!" Siswa bertubuh gempal itu menjulurkan lidah.

Dan sebelum pertengkaran terjadi, Beomgyu segera melerai, "sudah, sudah. Kalau begitu biar kumainkan lagi untuk kalian."

Murid-murid itu bersorak ramai. Kai pun penasaran dengan lagu apa yang akan Beomgyu mainkan. Juga mendengar nyanyiannya lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia mengangkat sedikit topi yang menghalangi netranya.

Jemari serapuh silara milik guru musik itu mulai menari di atas piano. Mendatangkan melodi-melodi indah yang seperti dikenalnya. Mata bulat itu berpejam bagaikan meresapi jiwanya dengan nada-nada yang terlantun. 

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

Kai melebarkan matanya. Tertegun dengan pilihan lagu yang Beomgyu mainkan. 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

Lagu merindu yang kerap kali ia nyanyikan kala mencari sang pujaan hati yang hilang. Yang kini terduduk di depan organ tua sebagai guru musik yang terampil. Suaranya yang merdu mengalun lembut membius hati para pendengar. Beomgyu tampak sangat menawan.

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_They once was a true love of-_

Bunyi bel berdering tanda istirahat, mengembalikan Kai dari lamunannya yang sangat larut. 

"Oh, astaga sayang sekali! Permainannya Maestro cukupkan disini, ya? Kalian sudah harus bersiap untuk istirahat." Kai menyayangkan saat Beomgyu menghentikan permainannya dan bangkit dari duduk. Mengarahkan murid-murid yang menyeru tidak senang untuk membereskan peralatan tulis. 

Pintu kelas yang berhadap-hapan dengan jendela tempat Kai mengintip itu terbuka. Seseorang dengan kemeja hitam dan bersurai cokelat kemerahan berdiri di ambang pintu. Lengannya bersandar pada bingkai pintu, matanya yang tajam mengitari seisi ruangan yang menatapnya.

Tunggu, Kai mengingatnya.

Sahabat lamanya, Taehyun.

"Kalian belum istirahat?" tanya pemuda yang surai sampingnya disibak ke belakang itu.

Lagi-lagi para murid menyeru berisik pada ucapan guru mereka yang berdiri di ambang pintu. " _Sir_ Tae kenapa kesini? Ini bukan pelajaran olahraga!"

"Oh, teman-teman aku tahu! _Sir_ Tae pasti ingin mengunjungi Maestro Gyu!"

"Huh, menyebalkan! _Sir_ Tae pasti ingin mengajak Maestro berkencan seperti waktu itu!"

Taehyun tampak memicingkan mata iseng, "Kalau benar, memang tidak boleh?"

Para siswi menjerit tertahan. Para siswa menyorak dengan segelintirnya bersiul iseng. Walau beberapa pula dari siswa-siswi itu menjadi siaga, khawatir guru tercinta mereka direbut. 

Dan Kai tersenyum kecut. 

"Taehyun!" Beomgyu menegur, mengacak-acak surai hitamnya dan membuat tatanan rapi itu menjadi berantakan. "Astaga, kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu? Murid-murid, lekaslah istirahat."

Murid-murid itu berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Tingkah ada saja mereka membuat suasana jenaka. Ada yang meminta dipeluk sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang membuat perlombaan lari iseng menuju ruangan tempat wali kelas mereka menunggu. Ada pula yang berujar iseng.

" _Sir_ Tae tidak boleh nakal ya! Hihihi!" 

Wajah Beomgyu lantas memerah. Ia segera berujar lantang, "Hei! Anak-anak nakal! Kemari sini biar kuhukum kalian!" 

Murid-murid itu terkikik sembari berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas. Puas berhasil mengerjai guru mereka. Sementara Beomgyu baru sampai di ambang pintu saat mengejar anak-anak didiknya. Pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Taehyun, mengambil alih perhatian Beomgyu. 

Kai tersadar. Kini, tidak hanya dirinya yang memandang Beomgyu dengan penuh puja. Mata tajam milik sahabat lamanya itu melembut, hanya diam memandangi netra kelam yang berkilat-kilat itu. Senyumnya pun mengembang.

Menyakitkan saat mengingat Beomgyu tidak lagi berada dalam genggamannya.

Sebelum jendela itu ditutup, Kai beranjak menjauh. 

Tak apa jika Beomgyu ingin mengacuhkannya. Tak apa jika Beomgyu ingin berlari dari perasaan yang telah jelas itu. Karena, Kai tetap akan menunggu hatinya yang tersesat itu menyadari. Bahwa ia tidak menginginkan siapapun, hatinya tak akan memahat nama baru, cinta itu abadi untuknya seorang.

Beomgyu kini hanya sebuah orakel untuk Kai. Hidup dalam khayal yang diciptakan benaknya. Menambat semua angan-angannya yang tak sampai, namun memupuk semakin banyak kenangan dalam mimpinya. Fantasi tentang bagaimana sang indah berada di bawah lampu sorot keunguan—di tengah panggung sandiwara tanpa pengunjung—membuat senyum manis andalannya berpendar lembut. Berkidung untuknya seorang dalam dunia yang hanya ditempati berdua. Bersama larut dalam lantunan merindu pada utopia Kai.

Dan kedua insan itu akhirnya bahagia. Dalam lembaran yang ditulis Kai sendiri dalam imajinasinya.

=♪♫=

Kisah masa lalu sepasang kekasih yang bagaikan lantunan lagu lawas dari Eropa. Masih saling mencintai namun nasib keduanya tidaklah beruntung. Layaknya bait-bait cinta yang tak tersampaikan di senandung itu.

Sekalipun cinta sesungguhnya yang dapat memutus segala sihir. Bagai permintaan tidak masuk akal yang hanya dapat disanggupi oleh cinta sejati pada lagu itu. Keduanya telah memecah rantai yang membelenggu, lamun kedua insan itu terkutuk. 

Juga menyimpan berjuta makna yang perlu digali untuk mengulas artinya. Agar hanya sang penyair yang tetap dapat menyimpan kenangan asli dari lagu itu sendiri. 

Maka, akankah kau pergi mengunjungi Scarborough Fair?

Konon, ia melantunkan lagu merindu yang tepat dengan suasana hatimu. 

Mewakilkanmu untuk menyampaikan pesan-pesan yang tidak tersampaikan pada kekasih hati. 

Maka, jika kau pergi kesana, tolong sampaikan. Dahulu hingga sekarang, mereka saling mencintai. Yang sungguh disayangkan karena tidak bersatu sekalipun cinta sejati. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scarborough Fair adalah lagu bergenre ballad karya Simmon & Garfunkel. Banyak teori tentang makna dari lagu itu jadi sebenernya aku gatau arti aslinya apaan wkwk. Tapi kalau denger nada lagunya, rasanya sedih banget dan dapet feeling kalo si pelantun itu merindu, bisa coba didengerin! 👍
> 
> Lirik asli lagu ini 'Then she'll be a true love of mine'. Cuma supaya lebih universal di cerita bxb ini, pronounsnya kuganti jadi 'they' semoga ga keberatan yaa 🙏
> 
> And lastly, thank you for reading! 💛💛


End file.
